Harry Potter: To Rewrite The Past
by Folwer Pot
Summary: Almost everyone died in the final battle against Voldemort. Harry and the surivors decided to talk about the past and trying to rewrite it for a better future. AU story. Fate decides to help her child. Pranks, War, Voldemort, Dumbledore, all inculded here
1. Harry Potter, Remember The Past

Harry Potter: To Rewrite The Past

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. Most of his friends and teachers die. So he goes time traveling in 1977 with one of the Weasley twins (Fred) his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and his godfather, Sirius Black? What will Harry and the three others do after they time travel? Will they change the timeline or would they have fun in the past?

Chapter One: Remembering The Past

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the grounds of Hogwarts.

But it had costed over 5,000 lives.

All because of one maniplative Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was thinking of the past he suffered by the "bumblebee" headmaster.

You see, Dumbledore controlled Harry Potter, that is, until his fifth year.

Harry was taught Occulmency by none other than Hermione Granger, who practiced the skill by heart.

Snape had provoked his mind, but to no avail.

Harry used his Occulmency skills to see what Dumbledore was hiding and to his dismay, the plans of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't so lucky. The whole entire staff and all the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were there when Harry was probing on his Headmaster's mind during his fifth year.

Harry used a spell that would reveal Dumbledore's mind into the precence of everyone.

Dumbledore tried to obilivate Harry, but everyone stick up for the teenager.

When Harry used the Mind Revealo spell and a batch of Vertiscrum, Dumbledore's mind was revealed.

It revealed that during the final battle, Dumbledore was going to scarifice Harry Potter, so he could get the credit for killing the Dark Lord.

It revealed that after Snape had his uses, Dumbledore was going to kill him.

It revealed that the Weasleys were his pawns for the upcoming war.

It revealed that Dumbledore knew of Sirius's innoncence and that Dumbledore wanted to shipped the man to Azkaban, for the greater good.

It revealed that Death Eaters are playing a vital plot into his plans.

It revealed that Dumbledore was planning to keep Harry's vaults for himself.

The last thing it revealed is the prophecy and the hidden meaning of Horcruxes.

To say the understatement, Harry Potter was furious.

He defy Dumbledore that day (May 21, 1995) to be precise, along with most of the Weasleys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. Everyone else and Percy Weasley stick up for Dumbledore, but have their doubts.

The very same year, Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley quit Hogwarts because of the Headmaster's probing of minds.

They stayed in Potter Manor, when the will of the Potters was revealed at June 30, 1995. But before that they stayed in the Forbidden Forest. They were having fun at the Potter Manor, along with the poraits of Harry's parents. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stayed in the Potter Manor, away from the claws of Albus Dumbledore.

During October 1996, Ron and Hermione were expelled from Hogwarts, because of their undying support of Harry openly. Dumbledore and the Minister teamed up to accuse the two best friends of Harry Potter and that he was to be controlled by magical means. Ron and Hermione were so angry that Dumbledore had to use Slienco on them. The two stayed with Harry and they and Ginny learned some new magic that would help them against Voldemort.

During Christmas 1996, Fred and George Weasley closed down their shop because of the rules of the Minister and Dumbledore. It states:

Anyone agreeing with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Betrayed-Us-All is to be sent to Azkaban if at all possible, if found.

The followers of Voldemort would be sent to Azkaban too, if found.

If Harry Potter is found, he is to be bought by the headmaster.

Signed by: Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge

December 26, 1996

When Harry heard of these new rules, he was furious! How dare Bumblebee and his pet Minister sent the people agreeing with him to Azkaban! He swore that Dumbledore and Fudge would pay for their crimes, so as the toad, Umbridge.

Three days later, Molly Prewett Weasley died of a heart attack when she heard the rubbish of news sent by Dumblef, according to her. But before she died, she sent some blackmail material to Dumbledore, stating that he is too corrupted with his fame. Dumbledore ripped the letter and laughed when Molly Weasley died two days later after the letter was ripped.

Arthur Billus Weasley was taking the loss of his wife very suriously. He refused to eat and work. Dumbledore encourged this and didn't talk to Arthur at all.

Before Arthur was about to use poison to kill himself three days later, a pheonix appeared. Arthur trusted the pheonix and it used flame travel to Potter Manor.

When Arthur saw his family, he was filled with joy, yet grief for losing his wife at the age of fifty-five.

When Arthur ask who was the pheonix, it transformed back to Harry.

To say the understatement, Arthur Weasley was shocked at the pheonix.

He agreed to stay with his remaining family, until it was time for him to die.

Durng March 1996, Harry finally knew about the "power the dark lord knows not." Thanks to the help of Sirius, he discovered that he was an Archwizard, the last one since Merlin himself.

Harry remembered when Sirius and his adoptive godfather, Remus Lupin told him about the powers of an Archwizard.

An archwizard was to have unlimited powers. He could transform into any magical animal everyday, but normal ones once a week. He could conqure a fireball, a ice ball and some lightning sparks without his wand when he is coming of age. He could dominate anyone who never placed their trust in him. He could shape swift into any human he desired, except Dumbledore and Voldemort themselves, becuase thay were too old. He could change his eye and skin color, so few would regonize him. He is immortal, except when he is killed by the "dark lord" or the "maniplative headmaster." In myths, they say that Archwizards are the final judges of the world, magical and muggle alike. They say that the Archwizards are the leaders of the world, followed by archmages, djinnis, dragons, unicorns, griffins, centuars and so on. He could raise any of the dead to life, as long as they are not dead before one day, otherwise, his powers won't work on them. He could conceal his scar, but cannot remove it until his sworn foe died. He could give some of his powers to the ones he trusted with his life, but they had their limits. He could travel back to Earth, Heaven and Hell anytime he desired. Lastly of all, an Archwizard could time travel into any time period, if he desires.

When Harry found out about everything Sirius and Remus told him, he was shocked. No wonder Dumbledore wanted to control him so badly.

When Harry's power almost reached into it's limit in June 1996, he visited the Forbidden Forest, in the guise of a Centaur.

Every centaur in the forest regonized him, "the true judge of the world." All of the centaurs bowed before him, even Bane. They told Harry that if he wants them to help him, they would gladly accept, no matter the risk.

But Harry didn't ask them for help, at least not yet. Instead he begun to use his magic, to make suitable wands to each centaur. They gladly accept and Harry told them that "i am the final judge. i judge fairly to everyone. anyone who dares disobeys me would be sent to the bowels of burning hell. if they do obey, they will find everlasting life in Heaven, a life of being an immortal in the world. if they die, they would be raised to life again in the heavenly realm and enjoy life unending."

All of the centaurs fell in shock with this statement. They knew what Harry said will be true, because "a archwizard never breaks his promises, even in death." So the centaurs sworn their loyalty to Harry Potter, the Archwizard. Anywhere in the forest he went at least two centaurs always acompained him. Both Centaurs helped Harry finding the Horcruxes of Voldemort. They found five during their travels in the Forest and Hogwarts (Harry was disguised as a first year student and the centaurs were disguised as owls)

So Harry gained the alliance of the centaurs. Then he teleported to Potter Manor.

During December 1996, Voldemort showed up in Hogwarts. Harry and the people he truly trusted were helping him during the battle. Voldemort bought over 100,000 junior Death Eaters, 500 inner circle Death Eaters, 6,500 Dementors and 1,000 demons for the final battle.

George Weasley tackled down five junior Death Eaters and two Dementors before he was killed with a Killing Curse by none other than Lucius Malfoy. He was casted into Heaven, because he believed in Harry.

Albus Dumbledore died defending the students of Hogwarts, even before Harry Potter arrived during the scene. He was casted into the deepest layers of Hell, because he knew of Harry's mistreatment in the past.

Rebeus Hagrid was killed by his own brother, Grawp. when Grawp was hit by the Imperius Curse. When Grawp regretted what he did, he killed himself with his club. He was casted into Hell, because he always does Dumbledore's bidding without question.

Minerva MonGongall was sucked soulless by the Dementors, but not before she killed Avery and Nott with her spells, along with ten junior Death Eaters. She was casted into Heaven because she tried to defy Dumbledore's commands, but was oblivated every time she does.

Severus Snape was discovered to be truly loyal to someone, not the Light, not the Dark. When he discovered Harry Potter had an alliance with the centaurs in the forest (he was in disguise as a vampire, an unregistered Animagus) he decided to lay his differences aside. Potter may not be like his father, who cannot even make an alliance with some stags. Pot-Harry deserved his respect, so he wanted to be loyal to him, but Severus cannot tell Harry that because of Dumbledore's Curse, the curse that would kill him if he is loyal to other than Dumbledore. The curse was cast the next day after Harry probed the Headmaster's mind. But before Severus died, he told Harry: "i am sorry about how i treated you in the past. forgive me, harry. your mother would have wanted you to do the same. dumbledore casted a curse on me during your fifth year, a curse that if i was to be discovered to be loyal to anyone but him, he would kill me. he also placed some seals on my mind. forgive me, harry, please."

"I forgive you, Severus. It's not your fault, it's mostly Dumbledore's. When you die Severus, you will be in Heaven along with Lily. I know you regretted your mistakes, Severus Snape." Harry said with sadness.

"thank you harry, you don't know how much this means to me. i will die peacefully, thanks to you." With that, Severus Snape died and was casted into Heaven.

Moody died when his wooden leg went missing and he tripped into a Death Eater. He was casted into Heaven.

Remus Lupin died after he killed sixty junior Death Eaters and ten Dementors. He was killed with Wormtail's silver hand. He was casted into Heaven.

Tonks died with a heart attack when she saw her beloved Remus died. She killed twenty junior Death Eaters and ten Inner, before dying. She was casted into Heaven.

Arthur Weasley died when he was killed in the back by Draco Malfoy. Arthur killed Crabbe and Goyle before Draco Malfoy killed him in revenge.

Harry and Voldemort were fighting against each other. They keep dodging curses. When Voldemort began to cast the Killing Curse, Harry's best friend Ron stood in the way and took the curse that was intended for Harry.

Harry wept for his fallen friend. Ron was the first person Harry had befriended. Now he died for Harry as a true friend. So Ronald Billius Weasley was casted into Heaven.

Sirius was fighting against his own battles, but he surived against all of them, even killing the Lestranges and Malfoy with the help of Ginny and Fred Weasley.

Harry began to use a Banishment Curse. All of the Junior Death Eaters, Inner Circle Death Eaters and all of the Dementors that accompained him were banished into Hell, their bodies still with them leading the path into Hell.

So Voldemort and Harry fight the final battle along, with Sirius, Fred and Ginny watching.

"POTTER, you are going to die!" Voldemort said.

"Oh, did you know? I destroyed your Horcruxes, Tom." Harry said.

Voldemort was in shock. How did Potter knew about his Horcruxes?

"You see Tom, I destroyed all your Horcruxes, with my hands. Now you are going to die like your precious souls." Harry said.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! You killed all of my followers, but at least they killed all of yours!" Voldemort said, not knowing Ginny, Sirius and Fred are still alive and healthy.

"So everyone died for the cause, even your faithful, Tom. What a pity." Harry said.

"I killed everyone you loved. Even Albus Dumbledore, the one you hated!" Voldemort said.

Harry didn't want to stall anymore, so he summoned the three GREAT elemental powers from his hand, (ice, fire and lightning) and used the powers to kill the Most Feared Dark Lord of the Century.

Voldemort was about to die from the spell, when his last Horcrux, Nagini, sacrificed her life for him.

"That's was nice, right?" Harry said.

"I will suck your elements, Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

"Too bad, Voldemort, or Tom should I say? This time I will cast one element. Guess which one is it?" Harry said, decided to play a game.

"I don't care! Aveda Kedarva!" Voldemort yelled, but Harry dodged the curse.

"That is not very nice, Tom. Your familiar may have given her life to you so you could live a little bit longer, but even you can't surivive my power." Harry said.

"Just like your mudblood mother, Potter!" Voldemort said.

"Summon Fire Elemental!" Harry said and a fire elemental appeared at Harry's command.

"Yes, master?" the elemental asked. Voldemort was filled with shock. He can't even summon the elements, so why bother?

"Use your flames on this madman." Harry said, pointing to Lord Voldemort.

The elemental obeyed and in a second later, Voldemort was burned and he died in the fire, but Harry used a spell to prevent the body was burning, so everyone could see the "so called Dark Lord" dead. He was casted into Hell, right next to the cell of Albus Dumbledore.

The elemental disappeared after killing Lord Voldemort, into the realm of the Summons, which is in Heaven.

"YOU DID IT, Harry!" Fred said.

"Don't scare us like that, Harry!" Ginny said.

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort! James and Lily would be so proud of you!" Sirius said happily.

Harry thought everyone died from the battle, but it seems a handful of them did not die. They even looked healthy to Harry.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Harry said with quiet tears after the battle.

All four of them began to weep for their loved ones that died in battle.

Like it? Hate it?

Next Chapter: The survivors talk about the past, with their point of views.

Please rate and review! (might do a rewrite for the mistakes) 


	2. Ginny Weasley Potter, The Past Is Tough

Harry Potter: To Rewrite The Past

Ginny's view of the past before her loved ones died in the war against Voldemort. The revelations of the past of Ginny Weasley-Potter herself, before she was married to her beloved, Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Ginny Potter, The Past Is Tough

Ginny Weasley-Potter was thinking of her past.

She remembered when she first saw her future husband at the age of eleven.

She remembered that Harry helped her, even if her sibling couldn't, like the incident in the Chambers of Secrets.

She remembered when she found Sirius Black innocent, she fainted.

She remembered Dumbledore's maniplations and how it cost almost all her family their lives.

She remembered so much more, but cannot describe the sixteen years of her life.

Albus Dumbledore, the one wizard Ginny hated in her entire life, even higher than Lord Voldemort himself.

You see, Dumbledore had used the Memory Charm when anyone finds out about his plans, even his pawn Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore may be a loving man to some, but if anyone can see through his act, you will know that it is a fake, just as Ginny Weasley herself discovered in her fifth year.

Voldemort may be bad, killing innocents, but at least ne never uses the Memory Charm on anyone when they find out about his plans.

Ginny wrote on her diary on the two wizards she hated for her entire life.

Ginny wrote this on her diary in her fifth year, before she left Hogwarts with her boyfriend.

Albus Dumbledore- A maniplative fool. He may say that everything he does is the greater good, but really, is it the greater good? When you use your plans to let millions of innocents die each year so the pawn of his will feel guilt against Voldemort? Really, Dumbledore wanted to make my beloved's life harder, I swear to my beloved that he would pay for all his crimes against humans and animals alike. Is the plan really for the greater good when you are maniplating others to do errands for you, even fighting your battles? This is something, I, Ginny Weasley-Potter need to discover.

Lord Voldemort- His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father. He strives for one thing, to defeat Muggles and half-bloods and pure blood traitors, like my family. Like why, Tom is a half-blood himself! I understand why he hated Muggles, at least everything my beloved told me and I will always believe in him. You see, his Muggle father abondon him, leaving his mother to die and the orphanage for little Tom. But now that I think of it, how did Tom become a Dark Lord? Did Dumbledore encourged the young boy to become the Dark Lord? If he did, he must have wanted the fame for moulding the poor little boy and let my beloved defeat him, dies and Dumbledore stands on the bodies, taking credit for killing my beloved and Tom himself. If these were his plans, I hate him even more than the Dark Lord! I swear to my beloved on this!

Ginny still had these diaries with her and every time she read them, she felt tears in her eyes when they mentioned "beloved" because she had one only.

Ginny wanted to change the past, not because of the suffering, it's because of boredom. There is no one else whos survived the bloody battle, except her boyfriend, his godfather and her elder brother.

Ginny still thought about the final battle. She will nver forget about it, until the day of her death.

So Ginny wept for the ones who died in the battle, the ones she loved.

Like it? Hate it?

Next chapter: The Past of Sirius Black. How many years should I do it? Twenty to thirty years, you decide!

Please rate and review! 


	3. Sirius Black, The Past Is Horrible Yet

Harry Potter: To Rewrite The Past

Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley-Potter, their pasts dicovered in the last two chapters. Now we will revel the past of one Sirius Orion Black and see what did he do during his past and his grief for his friends and the betrayal.

Chapter Three: Sirius Black, The Past Is Horrible Yet Fun

Now we are talking about the past of one Sirius Orion Black.

You see, Sirius was born on April 17, 1960. He had a brother and some relatives that hated him.

So during the age of twelve, he ingored the protests of his cousin Bella, still remembered what she said:

"Sirius Orion Black! Get your ass out of here!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Yes, Bella?" Sirius asked. He and Bella had been close to each other until Sirius was sixteen years old.

"Remove your friendship with Potter, Pettigrew and the werewolf, Lupin." Bella said.

"But I can't! They are my friends, cousin, why can't you be with them?" Sirius asked.

"Very well. I will be with you. But if my aunt finds out, she will kill me and this friendship will be over. Agreed, Sirius?" Bellatrix asked.

Sirius could only nod to his cousin.

Sirius still remembered when Bella became friends with James, Peter and Remus. She destroyed the friendship during Sirius sixth year (Bella in her seventh) by going out with Lestrange, who was a seventh year Slytherin.

Lestrange decided to charm Bella so that she will act evil. And the plot did work.

You see, all Lestrange has to buy a love potion and Bella will suffer from it's effects until the caster could remove the charm.

When Sirius found out about this, he was furious. But when Lestrange told Bellatrix to hit him, she did it without a single word, sending Sirius to the Hopistal Wing.

So from that day, Sirius never cared about Bella. She is as bad as his mother.

When Sirius was named Godfather to Harry Potter, he was honored.

When Peter betrayed the Potters, Sirius was furious at his former friend's betrayal.

He was sent to Azkaben for twelve years all because of the traitor.

When Sirius saw Harry when he was thirteen, he looks like James, very handsome.

Sirius still remembered the days of his past, but can't just describe it all.

He may tell you his past a little, a lot or not at all. Maybe in the next chapter he will tell you.

Like it? Hate it?

Next chapter: Fred Weasley's past combined with Sirius Maruader years. Let's see the past of the pranks and how they are like! Behold Sirius Orion Black and Fredrick Prank Weasley, the two pranksters that survived the second Voldemort war!

Please rate and review! 


	4. Fred Weasley, The Early Years, Part 1

Harry Potter, To Rewrite The Past

The past of Fred Weasley, along with Sirius Black and their pranking years. Let's reveal the pasts of the only two pranksters that survived the second Voldemort war.

Chapter Four: Fred Weasley, The Early Years, Part One

Fred tried to remembered the past, before Voldemort killed his twin, his parents and his dearest brothers.

Fred, in his grief, wanted to change the past.

He remembered...

First Year of Hogwarts, March 10, 1989

"Fred, let's go prank some students!" George, Fred's dead twin said to his brother.

"Well, we got caught last time..."

"By none other than Flich! My, how could we stop him from pulling our collars, brother?"

"There's something in Flich's office. "Dangerous-Do Not Touch." Maybe we could sneak in his office and steal some things in there, brother!"

"Well? I agree, so we can improve our pranks!"

So Fred and George Weasley got dentention with Flich. He wasn't pleased.

Meanwhile Fred and George came prepared with loads of dungbombs and plenty of objects to prevent Flich from noticing.

"My, Percy is always in a temper, George!"

"Yes, Fred, if he finds out we have dungbombs, he will tell mum and we will get in trouble with her. I hate de-genoming! It's so boring!"

"So we don't let him see them and we won't get in trouble, George."

While Flich was tending to Mrs. Norris, his cat, Fred opened a drawer...and pulled out a map (a blank piece of parchment)

"What? We pulled in a blank paper? My, it could be useful, Fred!"

Fred hid the map as quickly as he could. He grabbed everything in the drawer.

After Fred finished grabbing everything in the drawer, George threw in some dungbombs and the twins ran as fast as they could to escape Flich's wrath.

"Finally! Some new pranking objects, George!"

"Everyone won't know what hit them, Fred."

Second Year of Hogwarts, December 22, 1990

"George! This prank piece of parchment keeps telling us riddles!" Fred said.

"What does it say, Weasley?" George joked.

"It says these things:

If you want us to reveal our secrets, Weasels, you will have to improve your main goal.-Mr. Moony

Secrets are best kept until you will prove your worth, Fred. Remember that once you do your goal, we will reveal our secrets to you.-Mr. Prongs

My, my a little hasty, Fred Weasley? There's a code in this map, if you can figure it out our secrets will be revealed to you.- Mr. Padfoot

Once a rat fills this map, it's a load of dung. Do you have a rat in your apartment? Or in your house? Pranks are your main goal, never mind the rat clue. Bastards the Weasels are.- Mr. Wormtail

Damn it! I still can't figure out the clue!" Fred said.

"But Wormtail gave us a hint. If there is a rat..."

"Perce! He has a rat..."

"That's part one of the riddle.- Mr. Moony

The rat is a traitor."- Mr. Prongs

Still in prison, because of the scumbag.- Mr. Padfoot

Please help me! I will tell you the password! I solamly swear I am up to no good! Please...- Mr. Wormtail

"For the sake of god, say the password, George!" Fred said.

"I solamly swear I am up to no good." George said.

The map began to revel itself. There was everyone, everywhere in the map consists of Hogwarts.

"Excellent! Now we could prank everyone unawares!" George said.

Wait...

"Remember to give this map to Harry Potter when he comes of age. My son...-Mr. Prongs

Keep your promise, cause I am a innocent convict, not the Pettigrew scumbag.- Mr. Padfoot

Help me! I don't deserve it! I work for You Know Who..- Mr. Wormtail

"This map tells jokes!" Fred said.

"But the part with Harry Potter and the map called him son...could it be..."

"James Potter is dead! Sirius Black is in Azkaban, yet he is innocent and oh my god!"

"Peter Pettigrew, the convict! He is the rat...traitor he is! Don't worry, when it's time, we'll capture you...thanks to this map..."

Like it? Hate it?

Part Two coming soon!

Sorry for the long update, but since I am not getting enough reviews...I better start updating once a month, then.

Please rate and review! 


	5. Fred Weasley, The Early Years, Part2

Harry Potter, To Rewrite The Past

The past of Fred Weasley continues! Sirius bashing in the past! This part consists of Year Two. More pranks, jokes and of course, the famous Mardaureres (I know it's spelled wrong, but how do you spell it...)

Chapter Five: Fred Weasley, The Early Years, Part Two

Second Term for Second Year (have I forgotten...)

Hogwarts, April 17, 1991

"George, it's our birthday!" said Fred.

"Yet...Fred! Look what the map is saying!" George said.

The map read:

Happy Birthday to you, Fred and George! Remember the rat...when it's time you will capture him...he's the traitor all along! A rat paw missing...do you have any such rats at your home, Weasley?- Mr. Padfoot

"Help me!"- Mr. Wormtail

"Very funny, Fred, but Perce had a rat..."

"It's missing a paw, George..."

"The map asks if we have any such rat..."

"And it knew, Fred. How did it know? Unless it is a dark object..."

"If it's a dark object George, we would be dead by now..."

"Yet we still lived. So what else did the map said, Fred?" George asked his twin.

"The map read:

You finally found the riddle, Fred. The rat that belonged to Percy Weasley, is the one that betrayed the Potters, framed me and left the werewolf alone for ten years. His name is Peter Pettigrew. He joined Voldemort and he is the rat...the rat that belonged to Percy Weasley! If you could capture him, I would give you anything you want..."- Mr. Padfoot

"What are we waiting for, Fred? Let's capture the filthy rat!" George said.

The very next day, Dumbledore's Office

The twins entered the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Wealseys, what brings you here today?" Dumbledore kindly asked the twins with a trinkle.

"Percy Weasley has a rat! We think it's Peter Pettigrew, in his Animagus form." Fred said.

"The rat betrayed the Potters, framed Sirius Black, and he goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew..."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. How could two second years knew about the Potters? How did they believe Sirius Black innocent? How did they know Peter Pettigrew? If what the Weasleys say is true, then the Wizarding World has alot to pay for, for framing an innocent man to Azkaban. I could oblivate one twin, while the other will have his proper memories, so they both will feel the pain for telling me the truth, for knowing the truth! How could they do this to him? For Christ's sake, he invited them into Hogwarts! But it's too late now...

"Thank you for discussing this matter with me, Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"So are you going to catch the rat?" Fred asked.

"Of course I will, Of course I will...don't you worry..."

"You sure, Dumbledore?" George asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Dumbledore said and took out his wand and tried to say a spell.

"That's illigal! How could you do this to us?" Fred asked furiously.

"Why did you point your wand at us, Dumbledore, sir? We are only trying to help!" George wailed sadly.

"You have your fun, George Weasley! Obilivate!" Dumbledore yelled, hoping both twins would suffer mental damage, with one healthy and one brainwashed. George Weasley fell down, unconicious (I know this word is spelled wrong, too)

"NO! You can't do this to us, Dumbledore! Screw you!" Fred said.

"Yes, I could, Fred. Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled.

Dumbledore used his wand and put both bodies into a strecher, where they would be exaimed...

...by none other than Remus Lupin, in the guise of Poppy Promfrey's assistant...

...that was named Roland Lupicus...

...Dumbledore didn't even know...

...why the wards stopped working for him...

...Because of...

...A mystery...

April 19, 1991, at the Hopistal Wing

Roland Lupicus healed both twins. Fred was healthy. While George...well, he didn't remember a single thing. He woke up, wondering where he was.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

"I am Roland Lupicus. And you are the Weasley twins, am I right?" Roland asked.

"Yes, how did you know us?" Fred asked the healer, while worried for his twin at the same time.

"Who am I?" George asked.

Fred was shocked. Dumbledore oblivated George's memories! How could he do this? He could be charged by the Minister!...but why would he have done this? Why did Dumbledore picked George as the victim and why did he spared Fred? This thought puzzled Fred.

"You are the Weasley twins. I come here...because of a certain map...that we called ourselves the Maraders." roland said.

"Who are you?" Fred asked, knowing about the map.

"I am Remus Lupin...also known as Moony, the wolf..." Roland whispered so softly that only Fred could hear what he had said.

"You are one of the map makers! Did you know Sirius is innocent, while Peter Pettigrew was alive and a traitor?" Fred asked.

"Of course I know. I didn't help Sirius because of the guilt...I regretted the day I turned my back on one of my true friends...while I have this nightmare..."

Remus Lupin's Nightmares (while the Potters are in Heaven, giving him true dreams of loathing and contempt for not helping the two people dear to them)

Lupin was in a dark room, alone with no support in his small cottage. Two people were there, looking at Lupin with contempt and hate.

"LUPIN! HOW COULD YOU..." James Potter yelled.

"THAT YOU SENT AN INNOCENT MAN INTO AZKABAN! THAT MY SON HARRY HAS TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEYS! I AM DISGUISED BY YOU, REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" Lily Potter yelled.

Even worse, James' parents joined in the yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU, LUPIN, THAT YOU BELIEVE PETER PETTIGREW OVER SIRIUS? WE KNOW HE IS A BLACK, THAT HE HELPED YOU, WHILE PETER PETTIGREW DOES NOTHING, EXCEPT BITING YOU, AT THE FULL MOON!" James' father, William Potter, yelled at Lupin.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, IF YOU DO NOT FREE SIRIUS FROM HIS PUNISHMENT THAT HE DOES NOT DESERVE, WHEN YOU DIE, YOU WILL BE SENT TO HELL! YOU DON'T DESERVE HEAVEN, BECAUSE OF YOUR GUILT!" James' mother, Laurian Perett Potter yelled at Lupin.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE OUR PITY, LUPIN, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T FREE SIRIUS WITHIN TEN DAYS, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT THE HIGH GOD WILL JUDGE YOU GUILTY, ALONG WITH PETER PETTIGREW. HE WILL SENT YOU INTO A CELL NEXT TO THE REAL TRAITOR! WE HATE YOU, LUPIN!" James yelled.

"Please forgive me, James, Lily, I promise to help Sirius..."

"IF YOU DO, DO YOU THINK YOU WILL BE AT PEACE? EVEN WHEN MY LITTLE HARRY IS BEING ABUSED BY MY SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP HIM? GET LOST, LUPIN!" Lily yelled.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO YELL AT YOU ANYMORE, SIRIUS MUST BECOME INNOCENT AND MY HARRY SHOULD BE IN A HEALTHY HOME, NOT WITH ABUSERS! AGREED? OTHERWISE, MORE BAD DREAMS FOR YOU, LUPIN! THE NEXT TIME, I WON"T BE AS NICE AS THIS THIS TIME." James yelled and the spirits disappeared for the day.

"Lily, James...I won't disapoint you! Sirius will become innocent and Harry will be living with...HIM!" Lupin said in his dreams, knowing full well the Potters cannot hear him.

"So, do you like the nightmares, Lupin? Fred asked.

"No...everyday I dream of them, for ten years...and the dreams never stopped...not even for one day...the only way the dreams could be stopped if Sirius become innocent and that Harry Potter would be in a safe home. I hate Peter for all he has done!" Lupin yelled, screaming up tears.

"So, Mr. Lupin, do you want to know where Peter is?" Fred asked.

"Please tell me. I owe this to the Potters and Sirius, at least..."

"He is the pet of my elder brther, Percy Weasley." Fred said.

"So you want us to lay a trap on him? But how?" Lupin asked.

"I have a way that could charm Pettigrew out of hiding, even if it means death..."

One week later, April 26, 1991, Pettigrew's Hideout

Peter Pettigrew smelled good food. He thought for a moment what they are.

Fudge cakes with syrup! How he loved them! He loved them when he was little and now, he still loved them, not knowing it was a trap...

So he went out of hiding and began to eat the fudge...

Only to find out that he was trapped inside the cage with an Locking Charm and a person stunned Pettigrew, every part of his body...

Until he can't move.

At Hogwarts, the very next day

"We did it! We captured the rat!" Fred yelled.

"Very good! Now I will no longer have the nightmares!" Remus said happily.

"Should we bring this rat to be questioned?" Fred yelled.

"No, he might escape from Azkaban...let me do it..."

And Lupin put Pettigrew in a plastic jar, with a Locking Charm, a anti-breaking charm, the anti-transform spell and a perament sticking charm that once Pettigrew moves, his legs would be twisted by the angle. And of course, a Stunning Charm to prevent him from escaping. Then Fred put some perament security charms and curses to prevent Pettigrew from escaping...and if he did, so much the better for the side of the Light.

Forever at least, if they could help it.

Pettigrew, still stunned, cannot move and didn't know he was in a jar...

At Hogwarts, May 9, 1991

"Thanks for helping me capture Pettigrew. Now I could escape...with no nightmares..."

"Very Lupin, we will see you soon..."

"You will, Fred. You will." Lupin said sadly with a farewell.

Remus Lupin jumped from the Geyffindor Tower into his cottage...where he could live and no longer be haunted by the mightmares...

Little did he know that the Potters would give him more nightmares, no longer of Sirius Black, but of Harry Potter.

At Hogwarts, May 17, 1991

Fred was trying to restore his twin's memory, but to no avail.

"Who am I?" George asked for the hundredth time for the day.

Fred groaned. All because of Dumbledore and for telling him the truth, George's memory was oblivated, by the greatest wizard of the Wizarding World. Yeah right! The greatest wizard oblivating a twelve year old's memories? He could be sent to Azkaban for this crime.

"You are George Weasley, my twin. I am Fred Weasley, your counterpart." said Fred for the hundredth time during the day.

"So you are saying my name is George Weasley, while you are Fred..." George said and slowly, a few memories came back to George.

At The Burrow, April 17, 1985

Two seven year old twins decided to play with each other. They both tried to use devious plans...to plan for pranks.

"Hey, George! What are you doing?" Fred asked his twin.

"Uh, I...am going to do a prank! Let's do a prank on Ronniekins!" George said.

"Good idea, my twin." Fred said, smiling at his younger twin.

"By the way, why should I prank Ronniekins? I should prank Ginnkins instead!" George said to himself.

END OF MEMORY AT THE BURROW, 1985.

"I am really George Weasley, while you are my twin, Fred...who is this Ronniekins my mind keeps hearing about, Fred?" George asked.

"You can't even remember your younger brother? His name is Ron Weasley. Can you remember?" Fred asked, blaming Dumbledore for doing this to himself and his younger twin.

"I am trying to...what is his name again? Our younger brother?" George asked.

Fred groaned. This was going to be a long day, all thanks to Dumbledore, the maniplative headmaster!

At Hogwarts, May 31, 1991

George was slowly remembering his past self.

All he remembered was his twin and himself...

He remembered Charile, their eldest brother, because of a dragon in a book Fred showed to George...

He remembered Percy, because of his bossy attitude...not even a person who was oblivated could forget about Percy.

He also remembered his parents, becuase Dumbledore did not drain those memories from him, only those that were his siblings.

"Hey Fred! I need help with my memory!" George said.

Fred groaned. Another day of fixing a memory!

"What do you remember?" Fred asked George. He can't do pranks...without his twin.

"I remember you, Charlie, Percy, our parents...I also remembered Bill, becuase if memory serves me correctly, he works at Gringotts...in Egypt..."

Fred smiled. At least the recovery was going to be a little quicker. All he needed is to remember the two youngest siblings, then George's real memories will be restored!

It was going to be another long day...I hope.

Hogwarts, June 30, 1991

George Weasley was having memory problems, while his twin was trying to help...

What Fred saw in his room...

Is something he had never foreseen before.

It was a gift...

From an unknown stranger...

...He hid the gift...

...somewhere...

...until he had a use for it...

...because it's worth...

...over...

...cannot mention...

...Because of the oblivated...

...twin, George Weasley...

Poor Lupin...haunted by nightmares for ten years and more...while George had his memories drained...what will Fred do to restore the memory of his twin? How long will it take? Even worse...will George's memory...

Next Chapter: The Past of Fred Weasley: Year Three. Year Four might be inculded. Sorry for the delay, please forgive me.

Please rate and review!

The more reviews I get, the quicker I update this story!

The less reviews I get, the slower I update this story!

Teaser for Chapter Six: (SPOILER BUT NOT MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER!)

George Weasley was tossing around his bed, touching his forehead with pain.

"Fred! I can't remember Charlie anymore!" George said sadly.

Fred groaned. Now George has forgotten about Charlie for a third time and if memory wasn't fixed correctly...his twin will no longer be his twin...instead he will be a form of a parasite...who can't remember his past self all because of a Memory Charm...

"This is making me tired! No more pranks until I restore the memory of my twin!" Fred vowed to himself and his twin, if he could hear what the older is saying.

Fred decided to rest for the day. He will try to restore the real memory of his twin or die trying, as he had vowed before.

Meanwhile, George Weasley decides to remember his past self...which he cannot without the help of his twin...

So he decided to go wander around the hallways, looking for food to eat, since he haven't ate for the whole day...most of the time trying to remembering his past self...but the attempt was unsucessful.

Please rate and review! (sorry, have to write this for a second time) 


End file.
